October and April
by Bombatoria
Summary: Macavity ordered Plato to infiltrate the Jellicles. He accomplishes his task conscientiously until he meets HER the first time. This songfic tells about the beginning and the end of their relationship.


Two cats lay on the ground. Slowly a pool of blood spread underneath. A battle raged around them. Friends yelled for fear, Macavitys' henchcats roared, mountains of trash burned, lightnings struck. The Jellicles were moribund.

Nevertheless, the two cats didn't give a rip about it. They lay there holding each other tight, trying to survive just a few minutes longer.

"Vic, hey Vic! Look at me. I'm with you. I'll protect you. " Plato coughed. He tried not to show his pain. A bolt had hit his side.

Victoria could barely leave her eyes open. Her once white fur was grey from the flame's smut and also blood-soaked.

"Plato" She whispered.

She put a soot-black hand on his cheek, then her eyes shut again.

"Vic! " He joggled her and concurrently he pulled her closer to his body. "Stay with me, Vic. Do you remember our first encounter? "

"How could I forget that? " She mumbled with half-closed eyes.

* * *

_She was like April skies, Sunrise in her eyes._

He sat in the dark and studied her. She danced without knowing that he was watching. Her movements were sleek and fluid. She changed from pirouettes to arabesques without losing balance one time. Plato thought he could almost feel the tension of her muscles and simultaneously the queen's detachedness.

_Child of light, shining star, Fire in her heart. _

Full moon's light shone down at her. The Queen was as white as snow. Through the moon's silver light she seemed to glow. Plato furrowed his brows. Yet there was something different. This snowy cat appeared to shine from within. Almost as if she was surrounded by a rose gleam caused by the blood pumped through her veins. The colours seemed to swirl into each other while she spun around. Unwillingly he watched her further. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

_Brightest day, melting snow. Breaking through the chill. October and April._

How could he be so weak? She was a simple queen. Nothing he wouldn't find in London's streets.  
Then she stood still and the expression of her blue eyes went all through his body. He didn't avert his eyes. It felt like a mantle fell from him. A strange feeling extended from the tip of his ear to his little toe. "Who are you?" She asked. Plato didn't answer. He stood up and walked up to her.

_He was like frozen sky In October night. _

Victoria paused, one hand reaching towards the moon as if she wants to touch it. She opened her eyes staring into a dark corner. Two eyes gleamed out of the dark. She looked closer when she recognized a tom sitting opposite her. He gazed at her sinisterly. Although he had warm amber eyes, his glance looked so menacing as if he can shot daggers with his eyes piercing into her heart. "Who are you? " The white queen asked.

_Darkest cloud, endless storm raining from his heart. _

The white and auburn tom said nothing. He just came closer towards her, still facing her eerily. The darkness followed him out of the corner where he sat before. Victoria didn't back off. Eventually he towered in front of Victoria. It seemed like the blackness behind Plato and Victoria's silver moonlight wanted to struggle against each other. Suddenly Plato grabbed her hand and pivoted her quickly around himself.

_Coldest snow, deepest thrill tearing down his will; October and April._

He hold her hand with a firm grip. She didn't even try to wrench herself from him. He nearly pushed her away, but dragged her close again soon afterwards. Victoria didn't feel any warmth emanating from his body as if he was completely cooled off. She heard him breath noisily. So they stood in front of each other looking straight in each other's eyes.

_Like hate and love, Worlds apart. This fatal love was like poison right from the start. Like light and dark, worlds apart, this fatal love was like poison right from the start._

Her warm ice-blue eyes met his piercing cold amber eyes. They felt odd in each other's presence. Almost as if they invaded the other's world and internalised something from it. Rigidly remaining. A peculiar chemistry rose between them.

_We were like loaded guns, sacrificed our lives._

It was Victoria who broke away the strange spell of their eye contact first. She hissed at Plato and tried to escape the situation. However, he wrapped one arm around her holding her back. Victoria wrested, but she wasn't strong enough to squirm herself out of his arm. Therefor she spun round and hissed again. Plato gripped her upper arms in order to prevent another escape attempt, just a few seconds later Victoria dug her claws in Plato's chest. They stood there panting and avoided to look in each others' eyes.

_We were like love and dawn, craving to entwine._

All at once both pulled in their claws. Absentminded Victoria stroked gently over the tiny holes her claws left on Plato's chest. Almost at the same time Plato cautiously rubbed her upper arms, which he had grabbed tightly just some moments before. They glanced at each other briefly, then quickly looked away, just to look into each others' eyes again. Simultaneously their hands moved to the back of the other one. They almost found themselves in an embrace. Victoria just wanted to rest her head on his chest when Plato backed off and wanted to leave, but she softly grabbed his hand. If he had wanted to go, he easily could have shook her hand off.

_Fatal touch, final thrill, love was bound to kill. October and April._

Abruptly Plato spun around. He held a sharp claw under Victoria's chin. "Careful, Kitty! I'm dangerous. "  
Victoria remained calm. She took his hand threatening her softly away from her chin, but held it. "Who are you? "  
He cupped Victorias' small hands with his bigger ones. "I'm Plato. "

_Like hate and love, worlds apart, this fatal love was like poison right from the start. Like light and dark, worlds apart, this fatal love was like poison right from the start. October and April._

* * *

Victoria even managed to smile fragilely when she remembered their first meeting.

"Thank you Plato. "

"What for? "

"I don't know, I just wanted to say it. "

Tears flooded Platos' eyes "Vic, I…"

But a shadow blocking off from the glary flames interrupted him.

"How sweet, the love couple, not even separated in bad times like these." Macavity stared down. "You betrayed me, Plato. I don't like being betrayed. Thereby you rendered your death sentence for you two. "

Plato pressed Victoria's body close to his.

„Don't look! " He breathed and tried to shield her with his body as effectively as possible.

He didn't want to let go off her even in death. Victoria had her head buried in his shoulder. He could hear her breath only shallowly.

„I'm so sorry, Vic" He sobbed.

Then Macavity's lightning hit them.

* * *

**A/N: My first songfic. I hope it's good and understandable. I'm sad that there's no happy ending for Plato and Victoria. I love these two!  
The song is "October and April" by The Rasmus Feat. Anette Olzon  
**


End file.
